Une promesse écrite dans la neige
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Une promesse faite avant la trahison d'Itachi et une petite fille. (traduction)


_Rien est à moi._

 _Les personnages de Naruto sont à_ _Masashi Kishimoto, le texte appartient à_ _Chicklets, je ne suis que la traductrice.  
_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Résumé : Itachi/Sakura. Une promesse faite avant la trahison d'Itachi et une petite fille. (traduction)

* * *

 **Une promesse écrite dans la neige**

 **OoOoOoO**

La petite Sakura âgée de quatre ans se tenait dans le parc depuis plus d'une heure, désirant ardemment entrer dans le monde des enfants de son âge. Elle avait vécu de l'autre côté de la ville, où la plupart des habitants étaient soit des adolescents qui refusaient de jouer avec un « bébé » soit des adultes qui étaient tout simplement trop occupés. Mais ici, tout était différent, les gens étaient de sa taille ou de son âge.

Sakura inspira profondément, tout en serrant son petit sac rose contenant des gâteaux. Ses mère les lui avait achetés afin qu'elle puisse les partager avec les autres enfants pour montrer combien elle était gentille.

Elle réajusta sa veste et ses gants alors qu'elle commençait à s'exciter pour la troisième fois en l'espace d'une heure. Elle balaya la mèche de ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, son cœur ayant enfin trouvé le courage d'entrer dans le parc.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'enthousiasme, se sentant fière d'avoir faire le premier pas, et elle fut encore plus excitée en voyant des enfants courir pour aller jouer. Ils s'amusaient sur des toboggans, des cages à grimper et faisaient des batailles de boules de neige. Mais à la grande surprise de Sakura, personne ne jouait sur les balançoires.

Son petit cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'avait été si heureuse dans sa courte vie.

« Qui es-tu ? » l'interpella un jeune garçon avec des marques sur les joues et un jeune chiot confortablement niché sur sa tête. « Que fais-tu dans _mon_ parc ? »

Sakura fonça les sourcils, sentant qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. « Je suis Sak-Sakura...Harano » bégaya-t-elle, légèrement effrayée. Entre le garçon qui grognait, et le jeune chiot qui imitait les réactions de son maître, elle ressentit brusquement l'envie de partie. Mais ce n'est pas en jouant toute seule avec Mr Tiddles, son lapin en peluche qu'elle allait se faire de nouveaux amis.

« Kiba-kun », appela une petite fille comme elle courrait vers le garçon, ses cheveux blonds volant derrière elle. « Je t'ai dit de m'attendre, tu ne m'as pas entendu ? » questionna-t-elle, avant de tourner son regard vers la fillette aux cheveux roses.

Une sourire étira les lèvres de la petite fille blonde.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sakura.

La petite fille blonde pointa un doigt vers le front de Sakura. « Qu'est-ce qu'il est large ! » dit-elle avec de grands yeux innocents, avant d'éclater de rire.

Sakura fronça les sourcils alors que Kiba se mettait à rire à son tour, roulant dans la neige avec son chien fidèle.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les autres enfants ne se joignent aux moqueries et la dévisagent en pointant un doigt cruel.

Trébuchant contre un talus de neige, Sakura se mit à renifler à leurs paroles brutales et à leurs railleries impitoyables, ses yeux de jade lumineux se remplissant de larmes. Pourquoi étaient-ils si méchants avec elle ? Elle voulait simplement se faire des amis, partager ses friandises et jouer un peu avec eux.

« Je voulais juste... » Sakura s'interrompit pour renifler comme son petit corps tremblait. « Je voulais juste jouer » avoua-t-elle, une larme glissant sur sa joue et tombant sur son sac de gâteaux.

« Tu es tellement drôle à regarder ! » rit la petite fille blonde en se tenant les côtes. « Qui aurait envie de jouer avec toi ? » Le groupe d'enfants rit de plus bel comme Sakura sanglotait. Était-elle si drôle à regarder ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle personne ne voulait jouer avec elle ?

« Je veux jouer avec Sakura-chan. »

Tous les enfants s'arrêtèrent brusquement de rire tandis qu'ils se tournaient vers la voix, curieux de savoir qui tenait tête à Kiba et son chien effrayant. Mais comme ils le faisaient, l'expression de leur visage passa de la curiosité au choc, car devant eux se trouvait Itachi Uchiha tenant plusieurs sac de courses. Le génie le plus reconnu du clan Uchiha, qui était également le clan le plus respecté de Konoha. Tous les enfants avaient entendu parler de lui, et tous tentaient de rester debout comme ils baignaient dans sa présence.

Sakura regarda entre ses petits doigts, rencontrant l'image floue de son héros aux cheveux noirs.

Faisant en en sorte de tenir tous ses sacs dans une seule main, Itachi tendit sa main libre vers la petite fille et demanda d'une voix douce, « Veux-tu jouer avec moi ? »

Sakura leva les yeux vers ceux brun-chaud d'Itachi, en essayant de déterminer si le garçon essayait de se moquer d'elle ou pas. Mais comme elle l'observait, il continua à sourire chaleureusement. Hochant timidement la tête, elle posa sa petite main dans la sienne beaucoup plus grande, et il l'entraîna vers les balançoires. Soulevant la silhouette légère de Sakura dans le siège, il posa ses provisions, et commença à la pousser.

« Est-ce que les grands ninjas jouent sur des balançoires ? » murmura la petite fille blonde à Kiba, qui hocha la tête avec vigueur.

« Bien sûr, Ino. Tu es stupide ? Uchiha-san le fait bien, lui ! » répondu Kiba, décidant que les balançoires étaient les plus belles choses du monde.

Itachi continua à pousser Sakura sur la balançoire, et la fillette qui reniflait jusqu'à présent, arbora un grand sourire. Son sourire fut bientôt suivi par un petit rire, qui conduisit inévitablement à des cris de joie.

« Plus haut Uchiha-san ! » hurla Sakura avec enthousiasme. Itachi rit doucement comme il poussait davantage la fillette. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire à quel point elle ressemblait à son frère cadet.

Les autres enfants avaient continué à les regarder, un peu curieux de savoir si Itachi viendrait jouer avec eux. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Mais aucun des enfants n'eut le courage de marcher jusqu'au jeune prodige, et bientôt ils se dispersèrent pour trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Itachi arrêta finalement de pousser la jeune Sakura, qui sembla un peu déçue. Mais se souvenant de ses biscuits, son visage s'éclaira d'excitation à nouveau. Prenant les doigts d'Itachi, elle le conduisit à un banc où elle ouvrit son sac rose pour lui.

« Maman m'a dit de partager avec mes amis » sourit-elle, en levant l'assortiment de biscuits. « Oups », Sakura fronça les sourcils quand elle jeta un œil dans le sac. « Je les ai abîmés » Son sourire se fana sous la déception des biscuits imparfaits et du caramel fondu.

Itachi se pencha vers le sac et en retira un biscuit brisé, et le mit dans sa bouche pour ne pas attrister l'enfant. Mâchant le cookie lentement, il poussa un gourmand : « Mmmm »

Sakura tressaillit d'enthousiasme comme elle prenait le même genre de cookie et en croqua un bout, réitérant son action précédente.

Itachi lui sourit à nouveau, tout en se disant que les enfants avaient été bien cruels avec une petite fille si innocente. Prenant le cookie intact que Sakura avait découvert dans son sac et qu'elle lui avait offert, il dit calmement, « Je veux que tu leur résistes la prochaine fois qu'ils t'embêteront, Sakura-chan. Ce qu'ils ont fait tout à l'heure était mal »

Sakura marqua une pause alors qu'elle mâchait son gâteau, ses pieds donnant des coups dans la neige. « Mais mon front est...trop grand »

Itachi sourit à la façon dont les petites choses pouvaient déranger un enfant, et lui donna un petit baiser sur le front. « Ton front est très joli » déclara-t-il à la petite fille.

Elle sourit d'un air radieux et regarda le jeune garçon. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Uchiha-san ? » Interloqué, Itachi regarda l'enfant avec une légère confusion car elle croquait dans son biscuit, les miettes s'éparpillant sur son visage. « Tu m'as embrassé comme papa et maman font quand ils m'aiment »

Itachi sourit à la pureté de la fillette et ramassa un bâton à proximité puis commença à dessiner dans la neige. Sakura se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il écrivait comme il lui bloquait la vue, mais une fois fait, il recula pour qu'elle puisse regarder.

« Sakura + Itachi » était écrit dans un cœur.

Sakura plissa un peu le nez. « Je ne peux pas lire » admit-elle alors qu'elle fixait le cœur. Elle savait ce que signifiait le cœur, elle en dessinait tout le temps.

Itachi eut un petit rire une fois de plus, incapable de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait autant ri en une seule journée. D'habitude, il passait son temps à s'entraîner ou à aller aux réunions. Mais aujourd'hui, il était dehors avec une enfant et il appréciait ça. Un léger remord le prit quand il se souvint de la façon dont son frère essayait d'attirer désespérément son attention, et il nota mentalement de s'occuper un peu plus de lui au lieu de le repousser.

« Il y a marqué : « Sakura et Itachi » pour toujours. »

Les yeux de Sakura continuèrent de regarder le cœur comme elle l'imprégnait dans la mémoire, souriant joyeusement. « Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi mentirais-je ? »

Se remettant sur ses jambes, elle le serra dans ses bras pour toutes ses paroles, les miettes de biscuits et le reste, avant qu'il ne la prenne par la main et se dirige vers la maison.

Il y a sept ans que la promesse a été écrite dans la neige. Un message si fragile que Sakura savait que ce serait parti le lendemain. Détruite par le vent, fondue par le soleil, ou bien foulée par les pieds des autres enfants. Pourtant, chaque année, le même jour, Sakura revenait au parc et jouait sur la balançoire et mangeait quelques biscuits avant de s'en aller. Elle ne laissait rien derrière elle, à part ses empreintes et une promesse fragile et réconfortante, réécrite dans la neige. Sachant que même si les gens ou la nuit essaieraient de la détruire à nouveau, elle garderait le message dans un endroit sûr pour toute l'éternité- au sein de son cœur.

Sakura et Itachi pour toujours.


End file.
